A bad day
by Franzi
Summary: Someone is having a *really* bad day after his b-day party.


A bad day

**Disclaimer:** See the [ Fan Fiction page][1]

**Thanks **go to Sandra for reading it during a *boring* lecture. Thanks for pointing out some major mistakes. I promise you, one day I'll get you hooked on TS! I would also like to thank my beta Elaine, for correcting all my stuff. As usual all remaining mistakes are mine.  


**The Sentinel  
- A bad day -  
**_written by [ Franzi][2] (April 2001)_

  
Damn! Jim thought when he woke up and the headache set in. He didn't want to move 'cause he feared that his head would simply fall off his shoulders if he tried to stand up. He risked opening at least one eye, but as the too bright light struck him, he closed it again. Moaning, he rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Dial it down, Jim." He heard Blair whisper.

//Great. How am I supposed to concentrate on my breathing and those damned dials, when my whole body is aching?//

"Focus on my voice, Jim. Concentrate solely on my voice."

"Can't. Hurts."

The next thing he felt were the hands of his guide on his shoulders, starting a massage.

"C'mon, Jim. You have to get up. I've made you a nice, hot pot of tea that'll help get over your hangover."

The only answer Blair got from him was another moan.

"Lemme guess, an extract from one of those weird exotic plants, right?"

"Yeah. And I guarantee, you'll feel much better after drinking it."

"Yeah, right."

"C'mon, Jim. You really need to get up."

"No." He answered stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I feel like my head will fall off when I start to move."

Blair couldn't help but chuckle. "No. I guarantee it won't fall off."

"This is so not funny, Blair!"

"Yeah, it is." Still chuckling, he continued massaging his friend's tensed muscles - smiling, when he heard the moans escaping from him. 

"Does this make you feel good?" He asked. 

"Yeah, much better."

"Good. Would you now please get up?"

"Okay. And you swear to me that my head won't fall off or explode?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Blair watched Jim moving slowly out of his bed, wincing with every move he made and keeping his eyes shut. "Jim, I suggest you'd better open those eyes of yours before you try to go downstairs." 

"What? Oh, okay."

Remembering the bright light that had struck him earlier, Jim dialed down his sight. Carefully, he opened one, then the other eye. Everything was okay - until he realized the ground was moving. He swayed and felt strong arms catching him just before he hit the floor.

"Whoa, watch it!" He heard Blair say.

"Can you make it stop?" Jim asked.

"What?"

"Stop the ground moving."

"The ground isn't moving, Jim. Believe me."

Struggling to his feet, Jim felt a wave of nausea overwhelming him.

"Bathroom." He managed to say.

"Oh no!" Blair grabbed him around his waist, supporting the bigger man's weight, and hurried down the stairs to the bathroom. After Jim had leaned over the sink, Blair grabbed his shoulders and massaged them slightly. He winced in sympathy at the retching sounds, escaping from Jim. When Jim was finished dry heaving, Blair handed him a glass of cold water.

"Thanks." Jim croaked, his voice still hoarse from vomiting.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go into the living room. You'll rest better on the couch and I'll give you another massage, okay? And take a couple of these."

"Thank you." Jim said, taking the offered aspirin and glass of water. He laid down on the couch, stomach down, and let Blair massage him. After a while his roommate began to chuckle. 

"What?" He asked.

"You don't remember much from last night, do you?"

"No. Not really."

"Well, after you had way too much of this Scotch whiskey, you first started to sing Karaoke - for the pleasure of the whole department. Then you tried to. well, er, kiss me. And everybody was watching and laughing."

"Did I.?"

"Yes, once on the cheek - then I was able to stop you. After that you started dancing on the tables - half-naked - to the extreme delight of the female members of the department. But you didn't dance long, 'cause Simon and I decided to stop you and drag you home. We got home, and you made one last attempt to kiss me, telling me how hot I look then you collapsed on the bed and immediately fell asleep.Man, you were so totally out of it! I tell you, this is a b-day party that no one will forget." Blair finished his report.

"Oh god. It's not that I'm now 40 years old, but I'll be the butt of bad jokes for the next few months." 

"Yeah, but I gotta tell you that you looked pretty hot dancing there. I guess, I'd better start a 'waiting list' for all the girls."

"Sandburg, you're so not helping." Jim sighed, sinking back into the cushions, trying not to think about the next day.

The End

Loved it? Hated it? Please send me [feedback.][2]

Back to the [Fan Fiction Page][1]

   [1]: fanfiction.htm
   [2]: mailto:sentinelfan@web.de



End file.
